


Better late than never

by CamelotHarris



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelotHarris/pseuds/CamelotHarris
Summary: "相比于其他关系，我更希望我们是朋友，能够满足某些需求的朋友。"不那么精神伴侣的精神伴侣设定/拉德（伪）渣男人设不倒/只可意会x主隆包，少量杰欧，包托提及。
Relationships: Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Kudos: 1





	Better late than never

"我很抱歉，Stevie。"

Stevie关上水龙头，开始木讷地把洗手池里的盘子从泡沫水中捞出来刷刷洗洗。他顺手把窗户打开，好让从对面楼传出来的摇滚乐灌满整个屋子。就在昨天的这个时候，Xabi还倚在门框上抱怨公寓的隔音不够好。

而现在他反而很抗拒回想起有关于他的一切，没有必要在伤口上撒盐和自己过不去——尽管他根本就没办法忘掉，甚至是一刻也没有停止过对离去的西班牙人的想念。几个小时前，Xabi和他进行了一场谈话，他的不解和困惑都打在了一团过分柔软的棉花上。短暂的沉默过后，Xabi拎起那个曾经被Stevie嘲笑很老气的纯黑色背包，在他垂下视线的那一刻关上了大门。

严格意义上来说，Xabi其实并没有和他同居。"关系不错的队友，我很享受和他一起踢球。"，Stevie记不清自己重复回答了多少次和他之间的关系，他没有说谎，起码说出来的这部分是真实的。为什么选择他？Stevie自己也给不出答案。在Michael离队之后，他一度陷入了孤立无援的境地，和更衣室无关，仅仅是他个人的需求。

"我很抱歉，Stevie。"

几乎也是在同样的一个傍晚，他们站在空无一人的球场边缘，夕阳把Michael的影子拉得很长，Stevie刻意踩在上面，以为用多年的感情和热爱的球队能够挽留他的搭档。Michael飞往马德里的那天晚上，他望着天花板鼻子发酸，最终也没让眼泪弄脏枕套。

Carra是为数不多的知道这个秘密的人。Stevie近乎狂热的追赶和不遗余力的夸赞实在过于反常，他从来没有见过任何一个人像Stevie这样疯狂。他提起过这件事，在新赛季开始前一个月，电话的另一头迟迟没有给出他答复，就在他以为自己想得太多的时候，Stevie投下了一颗炸弹。

"我爱他，但是做朋友就足够了。我仅仅是想要追上他，这样的感觉似乎要比恋爱好得多。"当时的Stevie坐在更衣柜前，手里摩挲着新赛季的17号球衣。

有人从利物浦启程去了西班牙，也有人在马德里搭上了前往英格兰的飞机。他在球员通道里见到了Xabi，简单地和这个腼腆的西班牙人打了招呼。在短暂的一个小时里他都在抗拒事实——Rafa拿着卖了Michael赚来的钱买了两个看起来并不怎么样的西班牙人，直到Xabi用他在中圈的一记吊射狠狠地打了Stevie的脸。

伊斯坦布尔是一切的转折点。他在庆祝的间隙不经意间对上了他的视线，面对Xabi洋溢着笑意的侧脸，心下忽然有了一股莫名的冲动。Xabi温热的气息打在他的脸上，他不敢过多纠缠，在唇瓣相碰的那一刻飞快地转过头，假装不去感受耳尖被研磨的触感，只是一整晚他都能清楚地听到从胸腔里传来的声音。这次他没有独自熬过失眠的夜晚，Xabi躺在他身后熟睡，一只手臂环在他身前，把他完整地护进怀里。他又想起了Michael，心上还会克制不住地涌起酸涩，可是折磨他许久的钝痛感却消失了。

再之后他们确定了关系，不是传统意义上的那种，Stevie自己是这样形容的，事实上他不认为这之间有什么区别。人们喜欢坠入爱河的感觉，所以他们恋爱，他也一样，但他不需要更多。光是待在Xabi身边就足够让他满足，也许他是爱他的，只是他们都不打算为此承担更多东西。

不能再有第二个Michael了，他想。有一段时间里他的世界都在围绕着Michael运转，他享受全身心的付出，同时也将自己推向危险的泥潭——他无法承受失去，他恨透了这种感觉。Stevie庆幸自己是个懂得吸取教训的人，心碎之后他再也不敢冒冒失失地上前，纵然是在他最依赖Xabi的那段日子里。他迫不及待地想要见他，给他发了一条又一条的短信，近乎乞求一般地在电话里再三催促他到他的公寓里，与此同时又在心里暗示自己，他不过是需要Xabi来填补一时的情感需求罢了。

他当然能够看出Xabi的不满足。一开始他向Xabi提出建立这样不够公平的关系时，对方的坦然接受出乎他的意料，Stevie自然不好再纠结。球场上他们只盯着足球，纯粹的队友关系。到了场外就更加复杂，在Stevie眼里他们只是比正常朋友更加亲密一些，Xabi则是在这段不够分明却足够暧昧的关系之中反复挣扎，指尖近在咫尺，他却在犹豫不决，尽管他们平时已经习惯了拥抱和亲吻，但唯独这件事，彼此都保留着刻意要划清的界限，而Stevie对此心知肚明。

Stevie对自己的认知十分清晰，在今天之前是这样的。每一次避开Xabi过分炙热的视线时，他都要在心里反复厌恶一通把队友关系变得复杂的他本人。他是自私的，Xabi渴望陷入一场互相坦诚的恋爱，他却捏着他的软肋把他一起拽下泥潭。他试图揣测过Xabi的想法，那天在电话里，他问他能不能有另外一种关系，Xabi沉默了好几分钟，最后告诉他:你想要什么都可以。这一定很痛苦，他想，然后匆忙制止自己继续寻找共感，这会让他感到内疚。某天晚上他还是和往常一样躺在熟悉的怀抱里，Xabi的呼吸声很轻，身上还散发着沐浴露的味道，夜深了，他闭上眼睛陷入无边的黑暗里，那时他唯一能感受到的，只有Xabi。

"我爱你。"他说得小心又虔诚，生怕惊扰了睡梦中的西班牙人，也害怕把自己无路可退的窘态完全彻底地暴露在他面前。

Stevie发现自己需要心理暗示的频率增加了，并且情况已经不像当初那样游刃有余。他的美妙设想是他们之间能把这些关系分清楚，这样他们都能从中受益——他得到Xabi的陪伴和爱，Xabi得到……得到了什么呢？Stevie刻意忽略了他的需求以减轻自己的负罪感，不代表Xabi对此一无所知。他把这枚炸弹埋进土里，天真地认为能够将对两人的伤害都降到最低。

在相处中的某个瞬间他曾经冒出过一个把自己吓了一跳的念头:也许他对于感情本身是很麻木的，但他没法拒绝精神上被满足的诱惑。Michael是他情窦初开的启蒙，在追逐他的那段日子里，他第一次尝到了甜头。后来Michael离开了，这份甜蜜就迅速变质成了苦涩，而Xabi的到来则是给了他利用满足感冲淡甚至是覆盖这种感觉的机会。

接下来他就让自己陷入到了更深的困惑中:是否他从来没有爱过Michael，也没有对Xabi动心。

前一天晚上他们窝在沙发里看电影，他靠在Xabi身上昏昏欲睡，对于那些太深刻的故事他向来是没有多大兴趣的，刨根问底到最后也只是浪费感情，不如避开不想。只有Xabi这样的"老年人"才会喜欢对着细节反复思考，心甘情愿地被消耗。他望着Xabi完美的下颚线出神，白天Xabi总是习惯把胡茬整理干净，但到了晚上，Stevie会在亲吻的间隙轻轻摩挲他不那么光滑的下巴。

就好像这样的Xabi只有他一个人见过，Stevie忽然意识到了这份感情的特殊性。这样的Xabi，和表面上人们都认识的那个是同一个人，但又有着那么多不为人知的小细节。他足够幸运，成为了Xabi愿意敞开心扉的对象，被Xabi爱着，在Xabi心中占据着独特的位置。

那一刻他突然意识到，他是完完全全地爱上了Xabi。

很讽刺的是，直到他又回归到一个人的状态，像五年前一样躺在床上眼眶发酸时，他花了整整一个晚上才让自己找到迷宫的出口。

白天他们在软沙发上小憩，Stevie对着正在播放的电视购物节目有一搭没一搭地发表意见:"如果是我的话，我会选一个更大更实用一点的置物架，这太小了，装不下我们的东西。"

"你刚刚说了我们？如果我没听错的话。"Xabi的声音从他耳边传来，他听不出情绪。

"我，我那么说了吗？"Stevie眨了眨眼，不知该作什么反应。

"你说了。"Xabi十分笃定。

"好吧，因为你在这儿，所以我习惯把你一起算进来。"

Xabi把电视的音量调小了，转头低声问他:"如果我是在认真地问你……Stevie，你希望我住进来吗？"

"很明显你在这儿住了很长时间，"Stevie随口接话，很快他就从这不寻常的语气里意识到了什么。下一秒他就慌乱地撞进Xabi深邃的眼眸里，很遗憾，Xabi不是在跟他开玩笑。

"我们之前谈过这个，现在这样不好吗？"

"你不该这么问我，Stevie，"Xabi看起来很平静，"你知道我想要的从来都不是这个。"

Stevie说不出话了，他知道这一天总会来临，但不代表他知道能说些什么来解决——特别是当Xabi强硬地把问题抛出来时。

"是的，我们说好的，一开始就是如此。"

Xabi早就料到了他会是这个反应，缄默不言，全然没有平日里那副欢快的样子。他一直都清楚，Stevie不会为了任何事丢掉自己的原则，尽管有时候连他自己都开始质疑这一切。

"这几年来我一直在尝试，我总是希望你能看到。"

"如果你不愿接受，没关系，我不怪你，但我恐怕没办法继续这样下去了。这不是我想要的，我想对你来说也是。"

Xabi从沙发上起来了，Stevie想要看看他的眼睛，可惜西班牙人没有给他这个机会，只留给他一个收拾物件的背影。他没有理由去怪Xabi，因为这正是他对待Xabi的方式——感知着他的存在，却从未给过回应。

他想要挽留他，可他没有这个立场，甚至连个理由都编不出来。

Xabi是那么细致体贴的一个人，怎么会注意不到他的迷茫，他的动摇。Carra是他们的共同好友，原本应该仅限于此，是他为了Stevie而跨越了警戒线。原本他并不喜欢从别人嘴里来了解一个人，但有些时候他不得不承认，这往往是认识一个人的最快方式。

他比Stevie还要早意识到这一点，意识到所有的一切。自从和Stevie某种意义上地在一起之后，他性格里细腻温和的那部分就越发显现了出来。他比Stevie小一岁，但时常表现得像一个体贴的长辈。Stevie盯着他的眼睛这样打趣道，Xabi只是抿着唇笑着不说话，然后Stevie就会控制不住地想要上前亲吻他。

Stevie深吸了一口气，简单收拾过后他又陷入了一个人的状态。借着手机屏幕的光，他躺回了床上。从过往几年的回忆里抽身而出时，四周静的可怕，他向来是不怕黑的，这一晚是个例外。Stevie在恐惧彻底蔓延开之前插上了小夜灯，微弱的暖黄色灯光竟成了他在黑夜里唯一的慰藉。他这才想起来，以前他也是需要一点光源的，只不过在Xabi出现之后，他再也没有需要过任何东西。

窗帘被拉开了一半，一道霜白色的光辉撒在了他的床前。利物浦的月亮是最纯粹的，不含杂质的，就像安菲尔德的红，Michael一心求胜的执着，还有Xabi眼中波澜不惊的琥珀。他曾经这么想过，Xabi不可能撼动Michael在他心中的位置。现在他倒是觉得这本身就是一件非常可笑的事，Michael让他懂得了如何砌一座高墙保护自己，而Xabi则在试图把这些砖块搬开，向他伸出了手。

最初他又惊喜又害怕，但还是选择握住了他的手。Xabi就这么顺势跳进了这个无底的深渊，他的痛苦也在那一刻转移到了对方身上。现在Xabi受够了，他跳了出去，留下一座溃烂不堪的废墟。Stevie盯着被推回原处的自己，他想，怎么可以这样。

怎么可以这样？Xabi本来有机会冲他抱怨，发泄多年来隐忍的不满，他才是那个该发出质问的人。但Xabi，向来体贴的他的队友，他的伴侣，心甘情愿地陪伴他，同样也不动声色地离开，其间他们从未有过大的争吵，他不曾从他口中听出一丝抱怨的意味。Stevie忽然间非常讨厌这样的Xabi，到底是抱着一种什么样的情感，才能够把自己的退路让给这样糟糕透顶的他。

他无法理解，他不敢理解。趁早结束这一切并不是什么坏事，至少他不能再耽误这么美好，美好到不该属于他的人了。这是Stevie跌入梦境之前最后认定的决心。

为了减少和Xabi的接触，他给自己找了个完美的借口——他需要和Fernando，那个新来没几个赛季的西班牙男孩配合训练，为了提高默契度。说是分组，实际上球场也没有大到哪里去，他知道自己只要转过身或是抬起头就能轻易捕捉到Xabi，而Xabi也是如此。他不怕看到Xabi用不屑，冷淡，甚至是失望的眼神和他对视，他怕的是那双温和而透彻的琥珀色眼睛里始终没有减少对他的包容和关切。

Xabi到达马德里的时候，他在英吉利海峡的彼岸家中开了一局FIFA消遣时光。得知消息的那一刻他有了瞬间的晃神，随即就被对面穿着白衣战袍的Raul攻陷球门。利物浦在伤停补时阶段被皇马绝杀，他盯着屏幕久久不能回神，场上的8号球员垂头丧气地走到场边，身旁罕见地没有出现他的14号搭档。

有时候转折的出现只是一瞬间的事，他没有做出决定，最终也只能咬着牙笑着接受这一切。他没有争取Xabi，不管是为了利物浦，还是为了他自己。

「希望你一切顺利」

Stevie将反复删改的内容发送出去，然后几乎一整天都没有管过自己的手机。他觉得还应该在末尾加上什么，可怎么也没法再多打几个单词了。

其实他还想说，我已经开始想念你了。

他出了趟门散心，开车行驶过利物浦的大街小巷，最后停在梅尔伍德的大门前。他花了些时间来逼迫自己接受这个事实，真奇妙，昨天他们还身处同一个城市，现在却连彼此的手都够不着。

Stevie做好了心理准备，点开几乎要满到炸开的收信箱。神色紧张地一条一条划过那些媒体，队友，甚至是俱乐部高层给他发来的短信，最终把目光定格在备注为Xabi的一栏。最新的短信往来记录还停留在今天早些时候，由Stevie发出的祝愿。

Xabi没有给他回复。

异样的情绪在他心头蔓延开，他说不清这是什么感觉。就好像明明Xabi只是和他隔了一个欧洲大陆的距离，他却觉得这个人慢慢地离他越来越远，最后从他的世界里消失了。

他开始让自己忙碌起来，一方面是私心作祟，另一方面是他确实忙得不可开交——只要他出现在发布会上，或是接受了什么采访，那些刁钻的记者总会抓着他不放，永远喜欢让他发表对夏窗出走的西班牙人的看法。这样一来，就连他在工作期间都避免不了要谈及他，只是现在他没办法再像之前那样毫不吝啬赞美之词了。

我们的球队需要他，失去他是我们的损失，祝他未来一切都好。他不厌其烦地重复标准答案，多到快让他自己都真的这么认为了。

不，是我，是我需要他，但我已经失去他了。他在心里更正自己的答案，似乎只有这样才能让痛感更加清晰，让无法割舍的联系深深烙印在他的灵魂深处。

谢天谢地，密集的赛程和利物浦几经沉浮的状况不由得他再分心。在经历漫长而短暂的两个赛季期间，他同时在试着担任临时的评论员，并且完成的比他想象中的还要出色。在很长一段时间里，他都认为能够在演播厅里观看比赛是件非常特别的事。

起初Stevie还在寄希望于得到Xabi的回复，他为他找了无数个可能错过短信的借口，这些通通随着时间的延长被丢到记忆的角落里，连同他们不再联系的事实一起。如果不是Xabi累计黄牌缺席欧冠决赛，如果他没有答应担任这场比赛解说的特别嘉宾。

在后台得知Xabi也许可能会到演播室"参观"的消息时（实际上当他们用调笑的口吻向他提起时，他差点没当场找个地洞钻进去），他就知道自己今天注定没办法集中注意力观看比赛了。紧张不安的利物浦队长就坐在离门口不远的位置上，如果不是摄像机在场，他简直恨不得把耳朵贴到门上，而不是像现在这样等着随时迎接最虚假的寒暄。

当Xabi西装革履地出现在演播室里时，他就控制不住地将目光锁定在这个不速之客（在他眼里就是如此）上，尽可能地保持嘴角上扬，又观察着对方的神情变化——如果Xabi摆着个臭脸对他视而不见的话，也许这就算播出事故了。但Xabi，他熟悉的那个温文尔雅的西班牙人…也许现在不那么熟悉了，得体地微笑着，朝他伸出了手。Stevie很快反应过来，回握住了那只手，同时注意到那只手的主人从始至终都没有和他对视。

Stevie带着挫败的情绪好不容易熬到颁奖仪式结束，他心不在焉地离开演播室，盘算着要不要再给Xabi发一条短信。在离化妆间还有两个转角的距离时，他的手臂突然被一股力量拉过，整个人控制不住地随着力道跌进一旁的角落里。等他反应过来时，自己已经身处于Xabi和墙之间了。

噢，什……等等，这是怎么回事？他想要开口发问，却发现面对着Xabi那双洞察一切的琥珀色眼睛时，他一句话都说不出来。何况，Xabi更应该给他一个合理的解释，为这一切。他心里那个得寸进尺的魔鬼在蠢蠢欲动。

"嗨，Stevie。"西班牙人只是简单地吐出两个单词，看上去并不打算多说点什么。

去他妈的我的错，Stevie突然有一种被现实击垮的无力感，这种情绪很快就转变成了愤怒，不甘，更多的是由于困惑而产生的委屈。他给他发短信，花费那么多时间想要从这段不成型的感情里走出来，就是为了等这一声连客套都算不上的招呼？

"嗨？"Stevie觉得自己在发抖，鼻子也好酸，但他决定和不争气的发热的眼眶对抗到底。

"你一声不响地走掉，从来没有回过我的消息，别告诉我你中途把我截下来就是为了问好……你到底想要什么，Xabi？"

Stevie不由自主地提高了音量，又担心过于引人注目，于是只好压着气音恶狠狠地质问他。他的手紧紧捏着Xabi的西装衬衫领口，把他拉向自己，遗憾的是Xabi并没有因为这个突如其来的动作就乱了阵脚。

"什么也不想，Stevie。"Xabi如实回答。

一瞬间，Stevie的脑海中飞快地闪过过去几年里他们相处的画面。所有的，他记得起来的，记不起来的，愉快的，不愉快的，他看着这些幻灯片从头播放到尾，最后只剩下一个画面。

——那是年轻的Xabi，他垂下眼睑，长长的睫毛停止了颤动。他的脸上还残留着笑意，可眉眼间的失落暴露无遗。

他听见他用依旧温和的声线说，你想要什么都可以。

他知道自己一定哭了，泪水滑过脸颊弄得他痒痒的，随着他的心一起下坠到底。但Xabi托住了他，生了薄茧的手指几乎是下意识地抬起，在本能的慌乱中尽可能镇定下来，轻轻摩挲他湿润的眼角。

"我没有骗你，Stevie……"

Xabi想要像之前一样把他抱进怀里，嘴唇贴着他的耳侧轻声说一些安慰的话语。最初他只是想上来看一看他，就这么一次。他们都不再年轻了，他看着Stevie在电视上大声发笑，眼角加深的纹路在提醒他，一旦错过这次，也许他们将不再能有这样的机会碰面了。

但事实是，他根本没法克制。回到西班牙后他们几乎不再有交集，他故意过滤掉有关他的一切消息，包括那条短信。心头的渴望也被暂时冰冻了起来，直到Stevie温热的掌心再次将它融化。他在心底发笑，余光中还隐约可见Stevie躲闪又热切的目光。

Stevie先一步靠了上去，把整张脸都埋到了他的颈窝里。Xabi知道自己的衣领湿透了，他甚至能感受到Stevie因为哽咽而不停颤动着的睫毛。最初他以为那只是断断续续的抽噎声，直到他低头回抱住他的时候他才听清，Stevie在恳求他的原谅。

"你不需要这么说的。"Xabi轻声安抚他。

"那我就说点别的吧，"Stevie的声音染上了哭腔，还有浓重的鼻音:"在你关上门的时候，我就后悔了……"

西班牙人叹了口气，顶着他失望的目光纠正他:"你搞错了，Stevie，我说过这不是我想要的。"

"你想要什么？别对我说谎，Xabi，这绝不是你想跟我说的话。"

Stevie用那双湿漉漉的眼睛盯着他，扰乱了他措辞的思路。他记得将近十年前，自己也是这么妥协在这双绿眼睛之下的。

"原本我不打算说的，Stevie，我时常在想这是否有意义。"

"答案很明显，不是吗？这里除了你，还有什么值得我留下来的理由呢？"

"……还有欧冠奖杯。"Stevie跟他开了个玩笑。

这下Xabi笑了出来。自己还真是容易满足，他想，也许今天他就不该上来看望他的。

随后他们真心实意地给了彼此一个拥抱。Stevie先他一步离开了这个狭小的空间，他需要早点回到化妆间里，但也许该先去把他脸上的泪痕洗掉。他的手机在口袋里发出震动，催促他尽快处理新的未读消息。

屏幕上显示出了一串没有得到备注的号码，因为他根本就不需要备注来提醒他这串号码的主人是谁。

「一切都很顺利，Mr. Gerrard」

Stevie如愿以偿地等到了在几年前就该收到的短信，很短，短到他开始怀疑自己最开始的焦灼等待就像个笑话。

好吧，但总比他再多等上个几年要好的多不是吗。Stevie笑了，他知道自己很乐意这么等下去，不论这条路的尽头有没有他要等的人。

而此刻，那个人转身向他飞奔而来。


End file.
